To Have And Possess
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Crows are birds of prey, and Sebastian can't resist the hunt. The urge was primal. He would have his Grell Sutcliff.
1. Pride

Time was an ephemeral thing. The lives of mortals were fleeting, making my lives serving under my masters brisk as well. But as a demon, there is no concept of time. Waiting in hell for my next contract was like watching time stand still. Immortality was grand, but it is also a double edged sword. To be immortal was to live a life of solace and emptiness. Demons with too much time become disinterested in consuming souls and might become obsessed with a particular soul.

Those demons lose sight in the hunt, and the glory of eating a perfectly seasoned soul. To become enamored with a single soul was not the nature of a demon, and frankly those demons were quite dull. Eternity is a long time to exist without goals or without purpose.

Crows are birds of prey, so it was in my nature to enjoy the thrill of the hunt. But crows were also birds of opportunity. And when an opportunity presents itself, I find it in my nature to take it. I took chance on the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, a mere boy who summoned me in his time of need. But our contract was nearing its end, and I would move on soon. His soul would be delicious, a fierce anger that couldn't be quelled, a taste for revenge that was unmatched, and a cold heart. Yes, his soul was one of a kind.

But as delectable as his soul was, it was also fleeting. His soul wouldn't satiate my hunger forever. No, I would move on, and take on a new identity and a new master. That was the nature of a contract. However, in addition to contracts, occasionally I would indulge in a more, carnal pleasure. Occasionally I would acquire a pet.

These pets were other immortal beings. Demons, fallen angels, vampires, lycanthropes, hell harpies; any creature that peaked my interest I would take as my pet. The nature of this was different than that of a contract because it was indefinite. After hunting the pet and taming it, I may simply tire of it and toss it away, or I may kill the pet and consume its soul. It was all very indefinite, but all in my control.

So as my contract with my young master neared its end, I found my eyes straying from his soul in search of a new pet. I found a creature that sparked interest in the back of my mind. The creature was bold, murderous in nature, and powerful, in its own right. However, the creature was foul tongued, fickle, and its loyalties were nonexistent. There wasn't much a hunt, because I found the creature throwing itself at me. But taming this potential pet, ah yes, that would prove very enjoyable.

So the creature and I began the deadly dance. I sought to break open the cracks in the creature's façade and pull out the monster I knew was within. I wanted to swallow the red with darkness and overtake the vibrant color. I wanted to taint the sanctity of the death god's name and smear it with sin. I wanted to taste the forbidden fruit, and do what few have done before and take the shinigami's soul. I wanted to tame the creature and have it bend to my whim.

The crimson locks resembled blood, and seemed to fuel the inner demons in the creature. Ah, for a higher being, just under the mark of the lowest levels of angels, the creature was cruel and sadistic. The creature had a taste for blood and a thirst for darkness.

I could feel a sadistic grin pull at my face as a clipped a vibrant red rose from the bush. Yes, I would make Grell Sutcliff mine.


	2. Gluttony

I stood in the garden of the Phantomhive Manor and prepared my master's afternoon tea and sweets. I prepared a strawberry shortcake drizzled in chocolate for the young lord and earl grey tea. As I worked, I could feel a pair of catlike eyes watching me and I smirked.

"Hello there, Grell," I said pleasantly with my back toward him.

The creature gave me his cheshire grin, pointed teeth gleaming. The long red locks were wild as per usual, making the creature look like a madman. He was dressed in his normal attire, black suit, brown vest, and red coat he stole from Madame Red's mutilated body. I resisted the urge to lick my lips as I smelled the rapturous essence of the red Shinigami. Yes, he would do. I would make a fine pet out of him.

"Bassy," the creature spoke, blowing me a kiss, "you called for me?"

I turned to glance at the creature. He stood with his shoulders back and head held high. His red locks, licked his face. Ah, the creature looked absolutely delectable in red, and I wondered how the creature would look dressed in his own blood. The creature's hands were posed on slim hips. His feet were planted firmly on the ground. The creature was proud I noted. I would take delight in breaking down his pride and ripping away dignity.

The creature was nice to look at, I suppose. It certainly wasn't the prettiest pet I'd acquired over the centuries, but it would do. It did have very feline-like qualities, which drew me to the creature originally. The creature had a long, red mane, and I pondered whether its mane was as soft as my beloved cats. The creature had long, claw like nails and pointed fangs to match. The eyes were wide and curious, with a strong sense of mischief.

"Come here Grell Sutcliff, let me look at you," I said with a wicked grin.

"Mmm, Bassy, you don't need to ask me twice," the creature said with a sly look.

I bit my glove off with my teeth and seized the creature's long mane. He made a grunt of protest and I slapped the creature across the face.

"Hush now," I commanded flashing my demonic red eyes.

The creature stiffened, and glanced at me with fearful eyes. I ran my ungloved hand through its mane and smiled. No, its mane wasn't as soft as a cat's, but it was a close second. I tightened my grip on the creature's mane again and bent down to its neck. There was a soft thumping in its heart as blood was being pumped through its veins. The smell was enticing. I wanted to bite into its flesh and drain the creature of blood.

No, patience I needed patience. I settled for a light bite on the creature's neck, just under the jugular. I bit down softly and sucked on the flesh. The flesh was soft and supple. Very enticing indeed. When I flicked my tongue over the bite the creature gasped and clutched my arm.

"B-bassy!" the creature cried out.

My eyes hardened. I slapped the creature's face once more.

"I told you to hush, did I not? I will not tolerate disobedience," I whispered into the creature's ear.

The creature whimpered softly as it placed its hand over the forming bruise. Its body posture was fearful though it glared at me with defiant eyes. The creature was a determined one, I would give him that. I chuckled softly and petted the creature's hair.

"Dear me, look what you've made me do. I haven't hurt you now, have I?" I asked in a patronizing tone.

The creature didn't meet my eyes but shook its head. I poured the creature a cup of tea and sliced a piece of cake. I handed the creature the tea and he drank, glancing at me with cautious eyes, still afraid to speak. I lifted a fork of cake to the creature's lips and grinned.

"Open," I commanded.

The red lips parted and appreciatively chewed. I decided to tell the creature as I fed it cake.

"Grell Sutcliff, you are an interesting creature, and I have decided that you are mine," I said, shoving more cake down his throat so he couldn't answer, "you are my new pet and you belong to me. Your body, your soul, your essence, is mine. You will do as I say and heed my commands. You will not stray from me. I am a possessive creature and any defiance will be punished. This is not up for discussion. Do you understand?"

"I-I- y-es," he sputtered.

"Good," I said as I shoved more cake in the creature's mouth," you will return to the manor tonight and meet me in my quarters at midnight. Second floors, third window from the right, overseeing the garden, do not be late."

The creature's jaw fell slack and he nodded wordlessly.

* * *

"It's 12:04," I said curtly as I put away my pocket watch, "you're late."

"I'm sorry Bassy! Will had me working overtime and I—"

I silenced the creature with a finger to its lips. The creature's breath caught in his throat and a light blush painted across the ivory cheeks. I moved my hand to its cheek and inspected the flesh. The previously bruised flesh had now healed, confirming my prior thoughts. Shinigami were fast healers. I grinned.

I shrugged off my tailcoat and vest and folded them neatly in a pile on the desk. The creature watched in awe as I undid my tie and rolled up my sleeves. I smirked when the creature nearly died of a nosebleed as I popped open a few buttons on my white dress shirt. I watched him with curious eyes as I sat on the bed and leaned back.

"Strip," I commanded.

The creature immediately turned red, "Bassy! I don't know what kind of woman you take me for but I can't just undress in front of you!"

"Now."

"O-okay," he answered.

He dropped the coat in one fluid motion. I grinned as the creature began to strip. The bow tie was pulled off with his teeth, and as were his gloves. The vest was removed sensually and he looked into my eyes with uncertainty. His painted nails began undoing the buttons of the white dress shirt and he let the shirt fall off his shoulder, exposing an ivory chest. The muscles were thin and knotted, and slightly feminine. The pectorals were full and masculine however, and a nice v cut through his flesh down to his trousers. The flesh was clear of any imperfections, scars, or marks.

The creatures kicked off his high heeled shoes with ease and removed his socks. The hands stopped when he reached the trousers. He looked up at me with reluctance.

"Go on," I commanded, my excitement rising at the sight of the unmarred flesh.

The creature slowing undid the belt and dropped it to the floor. Slowly he undid the buttons of his trousers. He looked me in the eyes as the trousers fell, and pooled around his ankles. He tentatively stepped out of the trousers and stood before me in nothing more than red, lacy women's underwear. He hooked his hands on the fabric and prepared to pull it down, but I smacked the smaller hands away.

"That's enough, now spin," I said twirling my finger in a circle.

As the creature began to spin I watched him with curiosity. The long red locks danced around him and a few stray strands licked with his cheeks. His body was soft, and feminine. If this pet was going to be mine, then he would wear my mark. This mark would brand the creature mine. I began searching for an area to leave my mark. The arms were too thin and the legs were too short. However, the back was perfect. The flesh was smooth and unmarred.

"Stop," I said licking my lips.

I pulled the red reaper onto the floor beneath me, with his back facing me. Gently, I pulled the hair over his left shoulder and exposed his right shoulder. I bent down and kissed the soft flesh, tickling it with my tongue. The creature purred appreciatively and moaned softly.

"Your skin is perfect," I mumbled into his flesh.

"Thank you Bassy, I take great pride in—ah! Bassy, what are you-ugh- doing?!"

I grinned as I began tracing my nails into his flesh. The bright red blood spilled over the fresh wound, and bled onto his back. Hungrily, I lapped at the blood. It was bittersweet. It tasted of pain and anger, happiness and excitement. The taste was exquisite. I wanted to rip out the creature's throat and drink his veins dry.

"I am simply marking you, pet. How will anyone know who you belong to if I don't let them know? Does it hurt?" I questioned as my nails cut deep into his flesh.

"Ah-no. No, mmmph! I quite-ah- enjoy the pain!"

"A masochist then?" I asked, amused. This pet would be fun indeed.

"You- ow! You got it-ah-Bassy," the creature grunted.

I ignored the remark and continued to trace my mark into his flesh; lapping up the blood that fell. The screams and cries fueled my dark cravings. It had been quite some time since I had a pet. I'd forgotten how thrilling it was. When I was done I smiled down at my handiwork. I carved the image of a crow into the creature's back, officially marking him as mine.

I pulled my new pet onto my lap by his long red hair. He grunted in a pained tone but complied. Now that my property was marked, I could indulge a bit. My pet wrapped his slender legs around my waist and straddled me. I ran my fingers through the red mane with a smirk.

"So what are you gonna do now that I'm yours?" my pet purred with mischievous eyes.

I chuckled, "We'll see."

"You know Bassy, I was quite confused by what you said earlier. All this business about being your pet and belonging to you. I must say I—"

I silenced the annoying sound when I captured my pet's lips with my own. His lips danced with mine and he pawed at my paw. The lips parted eagerly when probed with my tongue. As I explored his mouth, I fought the urge to laugh. My pet was finally getting his kiss with tongue, and all it would cost was his crazed, rapturous soul. My hunger ebbed its way into my thoughts as my hands strayed from my pet's back to his rear. Even through the lace I could feel the soft, supple flesh. Ah, it had been so long since I'd eaten. My hunger was rising.

The kiss intensified as I felt my hunger rise. Oh there was only one soul, the soul of Ciel Phantomhive that could satisfy this hunger, but what were a few snacks along the way? I licked my pet's bottom lip as I my hunger drove my demons instincts wild with desire. I bit into the soft flesh until I drew blood. Mm, it wasn't a soul, but the blood of the red Shinigami was so delectable. I sucked on the flesh, drinking in the blood it wept. I broke the kiss when the bleeding stopped.

"Delicious," I murmured, as I pondered a wild thought.

"Oh Sebas-chan," my pet cooed nuzzling into my neck, much like a feline.

"I have a request to make of you pet," I stated with a devilish grin.

"Oh-oh! Of course darling, anything! I'm all yours," he said with a wiggle to his hips.

"Let's say a few souls went missing at the dispatch," I said as I stroked his mane, "how many people would notice?"

My pet shot me a wicked cheshire grin, "For your Bassy? No one."


	3. Greed

"Mmm, delicious," I mused upon viewing a familiar effeminate red silhouette with clicking heels.

"Oh how you flatter me my dear Sebas-chan!"

I began meeting my pet regularly. We would often have afternoon tea when he was on lunch break and my Young Master was working. There was a small clearing in the woods overlooking the lake where I had a small round table set up. Being the whining twit he was, he demanded we meet at least once a day. I was against the idea at first, but when he began providing me with a steady supply, I decided I could look past my irritation and comply. It was far away from any prying eyes, so we could conduct our business in piece.

The red Shinigami took his seat at the table and glanced at me with mischievous eyes. I admit, I was reluctant at first to take the red fool on as my pet, but he proved more than worthy. There was an unstable aura within his soul; yes, the creature was one saucer short of a tea set. His soul was blackened and tainted before I met him. It was easy to twist the creature to my whims. He sat down in his usual seat and sipped his tea. He shot me a wicked grin.

"Well, well my pet, you're looking smug today, what do you have for me today?" I asked.

"I have a high quality soul for you today my darling demon. I was out on a reaping mission yesterday when I was attacked by a necromancer. He was collecting recently deceased bodies and trying to reanimate them or something," he said with a wave of his hand, "anyways, Reaper Code states that if attacked on the job we have the right to engage in attack, so engage I did! I ripped his soul from his gnarled old body and painted him red. And it just so happens I saved this soul for my Sebby-poo!"

"Did you now? Well done, my pet," I praised the red fool. I scratched him under his chin as I would a cat.

"Meow," he purred appreciatively.

When he handed me the soul I consumed in greedily. Having a reaper as a pet certainly had it perks. The creature was clever in his own right, and managed to steal me a soul at least once a week. The souls were delicious, but I found myself craving more. I was the demon who unleashed the Black Plague upon the human world. It would take more than such mundane accomplishments to quell my desires. I found myself craving more.

I began stroking my pet's hair as I began plotting. He curled up in my lap, much like a cat, and nuzzled against my neck. I twisted the red locks around my finger and sighed. Here I was sitting with Jack the Ripper, the most notorious murderer in recent times, and my mind was drawing a blank. I had been with my young master for a few years now, and I had become so fixated on his soul I forgot how much fun wreaking havoc on the human world was.

I was becoming complacent. I needed to begin working on something new, but what?

"Bassy? Something the matter?"

"Finish you tea," I commanded, ignoring his question.

"Bassy why do you always have to shut me out?" he protested.

"Finish your tea," I commanded once more, glaring at the small red man straddling my lap.

"But-"

I quickly raised my hand and slapped him. The creature was very defiant and it certainly irked my nerves. He cried out and shot me a dirty look, but finished his tea none the less. His cheek turned red and began bruising. My pet cupped his cheek gingerly. He looked a bit hurt.

"Bassy…" he began softly, "what's the matter?"

"I'm bored," I replied curtly.

"Of…me?"

"No pet, not of you," I replied, petting his head.

"I know what would cheer you up! Would you like to have some fun Se-Bas-chan?" he purred into my ear seductively while he ground his hips into mine.

"Not now," I growled angrily, slapping his hands away.

"Oh, no darling, I had another idea in mind. Remember the necromancer? He came from one of those demonic cults. You know, like the ones who kidnapped the Phantomhive brat. Let's pay them a visit Bassy! You can be the demon they summon, and _we can give them a deathly scare_. Those souls would definitely have a unique flavor. We can go together, perhaps a date?"

I raised my hand and my pet flinched slightly. Gently, I put my thumb on his chin and raised his face to mine.

"Now there's a good pet," I laughed kissing his lips.

* * *

Later that night I put my Young Master to bed. He went to bed at ten and rose every morning at eight. I sent the three idiots to bed early after i completed all of their chores. When my Young Master was safely tucked away I snuck out of the manor and met the red reaper in our usual tea spot.

"You look different," I mused.

The reaper spun around a few times and struck multiple suggestive poses. It was amusing, although I didn't know what he was trying to accomplish. He had never been able to seduce me before, so I couldn't fathom why he kept trying. That was the definition of insanity I suppose; doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting a different result. The man was insane however, so I guess it shouldn't surprise me.

"It's a deadly efficient outfit Bassy," the red reaper said posing, "though horribly drab."

He was dressed in a tight black suit; the uniform reapers were supposed to wear, with his hair tied in a ponytail. His candy striped tie was replaced with a plain black one. I had to admit, the outfit was dull, and I preferred the vivacious red he normally wore. The color reminded me of blood, pure and crimson. However, I smiled when I spotted a pop on red on my pet's feet. He was sporting red high heels.

"Those shoes are hardly appropriate for murder."

"On the contrary Sebby dear, they're shoes of DEATH!"

I smacked the red reaper on the back of the head and shushed him. His voice was so high pitched and aggravating. We quietly made our journey after much complaining on his part. Though initially stumbling, the red reaper was surprisingly agile. I half expected the man to fall and break his ankles. He was usually were klutzy; a complete lummox, but he was very well poised despite his shoes. He managed to keep up with me as we jumped across the rooftops. He was much like a feline. He was able to jump around yet always land on his feet.

He was a strange creature, Grell Sutcliff. He had an insatiable taste for blood and a strange love for death. I guess it was to be expected, him being a grim reaper and all. But he was one of a kind. His soul was dark and twisted long before he met me, and I found it considerably easy to bend him to my whims. He was a death god, a higher being, just a few levels below an angel. He was supposed to be on a straight and narrow path, but here he was, professing his love to a demon and aiding a demon in murder.

Although he was annoying, Grell Sutcliff proved a rather good pet. He provided me with a way to quell my hunger and keep me satisfied. Perhaps I would keep him a bit longer…if I were to get rid of him soon I would be hungrier than ever.

We stopped outside an old abandoned church on the outskirts of town. There was fresh blood shed in the air. I heard a faint chanting coming from outside.

"Here it is Bassy. I reaped the soul a soul near here a few days ago," he said proudly.

"Well done," I praised him with a pat to his head, "But where is your death scythe?"

His shoulders slumped and his face twisted in annoyance, "I got demoted again for coming back late from lunch yesterday. Will took away my chainsaw and gave me bloody safety scissors again! You can't very well have a blood bathe with scissors! How can I paint without a brush? And I do adore the color red Bassy, so I decided that Jack the Ripper would make a guest appearance!" he said wielding a long butcher knife.

Ah, yes, there was the red madman. I smiled and gave him a deep bow, "After you."

"My, my what a gentleman!" he cooed flipping his red ponytail over his shoulder.

He walked through the back door with swaying hips and I silently followed him. The chanting was faint at first, but grew louder as we drew nearer. I could see an altar and in the middle of a giant pentagram. The symbol appeared to be drawn in blood. In the middle of the altar lay a dead woman. I put my hand on Grell's shoulder and pulled him into the shadows. He opened his mouth to protest but I put a finger to his lips. I was curious as to what the mortals were doing.

There were ten cloaked figures surrounding the dead woman. The figures wore grotesque masks. Some of the masks resembled foxes, birds, and horned demons. Their leader was a tall man with a golden crown. His mask resembled a jackal. His hands were stained crimson.

Grell was right, it seemed as though they were attempting to summon a demon. Tch, how pathetic. Mortals were foolish creatures. They would never summon a demon by the way they were going about. To summon a demon, you must be truly desperate. You must be willing to let the gates of paradise slip from your grasp completely and let the bowels of hell overtake you. You must be willing to offer _your own soul_ in exchange for a wish. To offer a human sacrifice was worthless unless the mortal being sacrificed was willing to give up the claim to their soul. In short, you can't trade away a soul you have no claim on.

These mortals were mindlessly kidnapping and sacrificing people, but for what cause? These mortals lacked the drive, the determination, and utter hopelessness one exuded when desperate enough to strike a deal with the devil. These mortals couldn't comprehend the definition of hell, perhaps I should show them?

"Tolle mulier ejus comederent anima Da nobis, dæmonium habentem. Aperite portas inferni," the leader chanted.

"Uh, Bassy, is that Latin?" Grell whispered, tugging at my sleeve.

"Indeed," I muttered, surprised the red fool knew the language.

"Take this woman, eat her soul! Give us a demon! Open the gates of hell!" his followers chanted.

"Oh Sebby dear, this is quite dull. Let's kill them already," Grell whined.

Before I could silence him, the leader of the cult whipped his head around, "Who's there? Show yourself?"

"Well, well, looks like we've been found out," I laughed as I stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Grell trailed silently behind me with a mad grin.

"Who are you?" the leader demanded.

"Who am I? Don't you already know? Why, I heard you were trying to summon a demon; I am here to answer that call," I answered flashing my demonic red eyes.

"Huzzah! The dark lord has answered our calls! You will serve us demon, speak your name," their leader commanded.

"Serve you? And what do I get in return?" I asked, tapping my chin.

"Payment? You demand payment out of us? We already provided you with a human sacrifice."

"A dead girl is what you offer me? Foolish humans. You don't possess the strength to control me," I laughed, my demonic aura growing.

The leader grew fearful and backed away from me.

"Oh Bassy-poo," Grell chuckled darkly, "can we kill them now?"

"As you wish, pet," I smiled.

Grell wasted no time tearing into the mortal's flesh. His normal dazed and flirtatious look were gone and replaced by a murderous look. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration as he stabbed the members of the demonic cult. His eyes were wild and feral. He was Jack the Ripper indeed; he delighted in painting the church red with the blood of the mortals. He slashed angrily and without consequence. His nature was every bit as fiery as his red hair.

I smiled to myself as I stole the souls from the mortals and left the lifeless husks. The souls were flavored with madness and anguish. The taste was sweet upon my lips and I relished in it. As I consumed the souls, I found that I just couldn't get enough. When the last soul was gone, I still found myself wanting more. It seemed like I was hungrier than ever.

When I finished eating the soul of the cult leader I tossed his empty body aside. It wasn't enough. I needed more. Perhaps my pet could sniff out another soul for me.

"Grell?" I called out, "Grell?"

I turned around and saw the red fool sitting in a pool of blood. His ivory skin was painted maroon. He wore a drunken look and he was quietly laughing to himself. He was hunched over and hugging his knees. Gently, he rocked back and forth. It was unsightly to say the least. The man looked like a lunatic.

"Grell, get up, we're leaving now," I commanded, pulling him to his feet.

"We're going already? But Bassy, you didn't even look at my painting, isn't it lovely?" he cooed, gesturing toward the massacre.

"It's brilliant," I answered dully, not the slightest bit amused, "but I need more."

"More?" he echoed licking the blood off his hands.

"Yes more. These souls were delicious, I want more like them. It seems as though we've found a new hobby, my pet," I answered, petting his head, "Would you like that?"

"I'd like that Bassy," he said as he licked the blood off his blade, "It's been a while… since I've painted something so lovely. I'd like that a lot."


	4. Envy (Part One)

**Thank you HoneyBadgerGirl for your kind review!**

It wasn't a secret that Grell Sutcliff was fickle hearted. He was a wanton creature, flirting and teasing by nature. Although the man craved attention, he was by no means a harlot. The night I claimed the red reaper, he was still fresh. The man hadn't taken up a lover in around a decade; I could smell it on him. I wasn't surprised. I couldn't think of anyone as sadistic as I to keep such a creature company. He had very few admirable qualities and quite frankly not very pleasing too look at. However he had one redeeming quality; which was his ability to feed me souls. Honestly, I don't know what about him interested me, it was a wild gamble, but it paid off.

There were days I contemplated whether the red reaper held any trace of sanity. Some days he was overly happy. He would laugh and twirl about and his eyes would shine bright. Then there were days were he would be morbidly depressed. He would sulk and whine, and often cried until he soaked my shoulder. His eyes would dull over, and his shoulders would slump. It was truly a ghastly sight.

On rare occasions, I saw the devil in the red reaper. While it was true that we didn't talk much, I knew the man had many skeletons in his closet. I knew he was truly disturbed. When we hunted souls, Grell Sutcliff would become Jack the Ripper. His eyes would glaze over and his expression feral. He killed anything in sight, and dressed himself in blood. On one occasion, he attempted to slash at me, which resulted in a severe beating on his part. But this is what I accepted in exchange for free meals and a few cheap thrills.

Needless to say, I immediately sensed when there was a change in Grell Sutcliff. When I first bedded the creature I noticed angry red marks and bruises along his ivory skin. The marks weren't my doing; I hadn't beaten the creature in the days leading up to our first encounter. He healed quickly, but these wounds healed slower than the others. The wounds were undoubtedly caused by another reaper. When questioned, he admitted to be physically disciplined by his superior, William T. Spears for keeping my company. He had been to work late several times, and his work was suffering.

I was instantly angered. I could feel my possessive nature take over as I looked down at battered body of the red reaper_. He was mine, and mine alone_. He was mine to have, to rut with, and to beat. The very thought of him being at the mercy of someone else was unacceptable. I immediately sprang into action, and turned the slacker Grell Sutcliff into a model employee. I helped ease his workload by completing his work forms and making sure he was always punctual. Much to Mr. Spears' annoyance, Grell was quickly promoted and had no reason to be disciplined any longer. Perhaps it was my jealousy, or perhaps it was my desire to spite William T. Spears, or perhaps it was to cover our tracks in light of our recent massacres, but I had assisted Grell Sutcliff of my own accord.

I kept my pet on a short leash. He was naturally a shameless flirt, and I punished him accordingly. I would have my pet admire no other being but me. No man, no woman, no demon, no reaper. I was to be the object of his infatuation and I the source of his joy and pain. Sadly, the red reaper was rather simple minded and would often forget who was the master and who was the pet. He was a jealous creature, and was easily angered when women would attempt to charm me.

He almost broke character once and shouted at my Young Master's seamstress for acting coquette with me. Had I not defused the situation, our little arrangement would have been exposed. He often grew angry and envious of my Young Master as well. He would stomp his feet and pout while he childishly accused me of loving my master more than him. Ah, I got a good chuckle at of that. I was still laughing now as I had my daily tea with the red fool.

"Bassy, you know it's been six months now," Grell began, "it's our half a year anniversary! We should celebrate. Perhaps we should go out to dinner or on a romantic stroll?"

"No," I replied curtly.

"Then a romantic night in?" he said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

"No," I answered rolling my eyes. Normally I wouldn't engage in such uncouth behavior, but with my pet, I didn't have to be a demon butler. I was simply a demon.

"Please?" he pleaded, tossing pouted lips and wide, puppy dog eyes at me.

I sighed deeply, "I hate dogs, imitating those fowl creatures will get you nothing. Moreover I do not see why you trouble yourself with such trivial things. I am simply not the celebratory type."

Grell traced invisible patterns in the table and also sighed, "As ridiculous as it may sound, Sebby dear, this is my longest relationship. In fact, I can't recall the last time I had a boyfriend… I've never spent so much time with someone. I've never had anyone know me the way you know me Bassy. I- I love you." Grell whispered, with a dark blush.

I smiled and ruffled his red hair, "Oh, Grell. Oh Grell you're such a fool. You know that I am not your boyfriend; I am your master. You know I do not love you, I will never grow to love you, and I am incapable of love. Although I am capable of claiming a mate, you know I would never choose you. You're a pet to me Grell, no more, no less. Do not delude yourself with such thoughts, you'll only hurt yourself."

"I know," Grell whispered back in a trembling voice.

"Come now, don't look so disheartened," I chastised him as a few stray tears fell, "You'll ruin your make up and look even more like a clown."

He angrily rubbed at his eyes and tried to dry his tears. The creature was proud, and hated crying, but when he heard my words the silent tears flowed faster. He made no protest as I grasped his face and wiped away his tears with a handkerchief. I kissed his cheek with smirking lips.

"Hurry along now pet, you don't want to be late for to work," I suggested in a patronizing tone as I twirled a lock of his hair between my fingers.

That night I expected Grell to make his usual appearance, begging for affection, but he did not come. I spent an hour in my quarters waiting for him to fall in through my window before I gave up to get a head start on cleaning the manor. It was very strange, but I decided not to dwell on it. Perhaps he had work. The next morning I continued my daily duties. I woke up the Young Master, prepared breakfast and cleaned. The Young Master requested apple pie with his afternoon tea so I found myself going to the market on a grocery run. I was in the middle of selecting apples when a familiar pop of red caught my eye.

Across the market Grell was sitting at a small café. Except, Grell was dressed like a woman. He wore a voluminous pink dress with red bows. It was rather gaudy, nothing less of what I'd expect. However, he was not alone. He was seated with three other men.

There was a blonde man with braided hair and a strong jaw, a small looking brunette, and a young man with dyed hair and white shoes. They all looked like grim reapers. The group was chatting animatedly and laughing. Grell threw his arm over the man with the white shoes as he laughed. He wore a wide smile, unlike any I had seen before. He looked so…happy. I glared at the red reaper angrily. What was he playing at? I planned his schedules, and nowhere in his schedule did it mention an out of this sort. I unconsciously began squeezing the apple in my hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Michaelis? Are you alright?" the grocer asked as the apple I was holding burst from my tight grip.

"I'm quite alright Mr. Thomas thank you," I stated as I paid him.

I hid behind a market stall and watched them. I was furious, but I didn't know why. What was this feeling? It was hot and passionate, like anger, but it was selfish and possessive, like greed. It whispered in my ear and twisted my thoughts.

I was well aware of his infatuation with his superior William. Was he captivated by any of those men he was with? If he was, I could very well lose control of Grell and lose my free meal ticket. I wanted to rip Grell away from those men and beat them bloody. After thirty minutes, the group stood up and parted ways. Displeasure rose when Grell hugged the men and bid them all goodbye.

"See ya later Knoxie!" he called as he blew the man with the white shoes a kiss.

The man laughed and waved happily before turning away. I wanted to gag at the sight. Grell Sutcliff was mine. He wore my mark and my scent. _Those reapers were touching my property._ As Grell turned to walk away I caught him by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"Ow!" he protested, "You shouldn't pull on a lady like that?"

"Just what do you think you're doing, Grell Sutcliff?" I hissed glaring at him.

"Bassy?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Don't you have work?" I asked clutching his arm tightly.

"No, Will said I've been doing well, so he gave me a day off to hang out with my friends," Grell said tugging his arm away from me.

"Friends?" I echoed, unimpressed, "So you dress up like a woman to have coffee with three other men? You receive a day off of work and instead of coming to see your master; you come to dine with other men? You look like a harlot."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked angrily.

"You didn't come by my window last night. Were you too busy entertaining one of them, or all three of them?" I spat.

"Bassy why are you saying these things?" he asked turning red.

"You are mine Grell Sutcliff, don't you forget that. You obligations are to me. You belong to me," retorted as I struck his face.

"My, my, that's no way to treat a lady," came a voice from behind us.

As I turned, I found myself staring into the wine red eyes of Bodolf Maxwell, another demon. He looked every bit the same as he was when I last saw him, four decades ago. Bodolf was rather short, only beating Grell by a few inches. He had mahogany brown hair, and was dressed in a blue noblemen's suit. Behind him stood Angelique Dusk and Silas Dusk, they were the contractors of Bodolf's Faustian contract. The twins were lycanthropes, just the type of soul Bodolf enjoyed.

"Crow," he greeted me with a light bow.

"Wolf," I greeted him angrily, "what do you want?"

"Who's your beautiful lady friend?" he asked kissed Grell's hand. Grell blushed lightly.

I pulled Grell's hand out of Bodolf's grip and glared, "He's not a lady and he is mine. You will do well to keep your filthy paws off him."

"Jealous are we?" Bodolf questioned as he stroked Grell's bruised cheek, "you know darling, you are fair too vibrant for Sebastian. You would look much better on my arm."

I slapped his hands away and stood in front of Grell, "I ask you refrain from touching what is mine."

"Ah so this is your mate then?" Bodolf asked.

"No," I replied curtly.

"Another one of your pets then? I must say, I'm quite impressed. A demon and a grim reaper, what an interesting pair. But if he isn't your mate, then you have no legitimate claim to him then?" Bodolf questioned with a smile that showed his pointed canines, "What would be the harm in letting me borrow your pet old friend?"

I smirked, "Because I don't like sharing my toys." With that I grabbed Grell's hair and kissed him roughly.

"Alright," Bodolf scoffed, "but remember Crow, I am always on the hunt. Good day to you Lady and Sebastian."

When Bodolf departed I grabbed Grell angrily and shook him. Grell still wore the blush and touched the spot on his cheek Bodolf stroked.

"Stop it," I commanded.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop thinking about Bodolf. You are my pet. Only I will occupy your thoughts. You will not concern yourself with him anymore, nor will you speak to him if he approaches you. You are mine Grell Sutcliff,mine," I said glaring at him for emphasis.

"Are you jealous Bassy?" Grell said looking into my eyes.

"Don't be silly," I spat, "Bodolf is not interested in you. He only said those things to spite me. Don't think that for one second that he cares about you or that anyone cares about you. Had I taken you as my pet, no one would have you."

"I know Bassy. I love you," he whispered.

He collapsed into my arms with a defeated sigh. I stroked his hair with a firm hand.

"Good pet."


End file.
